


Release

by TakeMyKeyboardAway



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Tags to be added, Top Antok, Top Kolivan, Top Ulaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyKeyboardAway/pseuds/TakeMyKeyboardAway
Summary: Shiro has been a bit too tense. Kolivan and the other Blades take notice, and offer help in a way his teammates can't provide.Shiro accepts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you think and if you want more :D
> 
> This is my first smut fic, so comments are appreciated.

"Thank you, Kolivan." Shiro smiled at the screen as he stood in the Castle of Lion's commander center in a conference call with Kolivan and a few other members of the Blade of Marmora.

"Of course. I hope your team may find this information useful."

The Blades weren't exactly the open type, so the fact that Shiro had managed to build up such a good relationship with them meant a lot. The information their spies brought to the table was near invaluable to Voltron's recent success, even if Shiro wished so many Blades didn't have to risk their lives going straight into Zarkon's direct sight.

Still, he pushed that thought from his mind. Countless brave men and women put their lives on the line for this battle- the Blades wren't the only ones, and Voltron needed all the resources and allies they could get to-.

"Black Paladin." Kolivan's voice was a stern, commanding one- almost a growl. It shouldn't have sent heat pooling into Shiro's stomach the way it did when it snapped him out of his thoughts roughly.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking-"

"About the war." Kolivan finished Shiro's sentence for him, his eyes narrowing. Even with the mask hiding his expression, Shiro could feel Kolivan's analytic gaze on him, studying and scrutinizing Shiro. "And you are not allowing yourself to relax because of it."

"I wouldn't say that-" he attempted to protest, but again Kolivan cut Shiro off, having no interest in his pitiful attempts to disguise himself.

"I know what an overworked man looks like." Kolivan shook his head at Shiro, not giving him even a second to butt in before he continued. "So I invite you to a Blade base next week. I would like to introduce you to some aspect of Galran culture that are... not what the empire shows. It is not all bloodlust and gladiator fights. We have other... games... ones in which you will be able to choose your own level of participation."

That invitation caught Shiro entirely off guard. He blinked, staring up at the screen dully as he tried to comprehend it- then realized.

"I am inviting you to something very... intimate." the Blade's leader said. "You may back out at any time."

"I would be honored." Shiro agreed, wondering what Kolivan meant by 'intimate'.

Twelve days later, he found out.  
__________________________________

 

"Shiro." Kolivan's upper lips curled into a smile. It had been a long dinner, filled with what was originally just pilot small talk but later evolved into something a bit more easy. Now, Kolivan had brought him to the quarters he would be provided to stay on the base until future notice.

"Yes?"

That tone... again, it sent shivers down Shiro's spine. A hand found its way to his cheek, cupping it and forcing Shiro to meet Kolivan's eyes.

"Tell me if you don't want this."

And then.. Kolivan pressed his lips against Shiro's.

(Whoops, this was a huge tease. I'll post some real action in the next chapter~)


	2. Chapter 2

Kolivan's mouth pressed over Shiro's felt amazing. The Galra was bigger than him, had all the strength needed to push Shiro against the wall and hold him there, dominate him like Shiro wanted to be dominated.

Kolivan's grip was light at first- Shiro could've pushed back if he wanted to, but he didn't. He didn't protest as Kolivan threw his weight onto Shiro to keep him there, nor when Kolivan took his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head.

The Galra bit down sharply on Shiro's bottom lip, the order clear. A whimper rose in the Black Paladin's throat as his mouth fell open obediently, letting Kolivan stick his tongue inside and explore, claiming everything Shiro had for himself.

Finally, Kolivan let Shiro go for air, but the kiss left him breathless no matter how many gulps of breath he sucked in.

"Let me know if you want me to stop." the Galra said.

"Don't you dare." Shiro ordered, which drew a possessive growl out of Kolivan's throat. He lifted Shiro by his wrists like he was a ragdoll, the display of power sending heat pooling into Shiro's stomach as Kolivan stepped closer and pinned him to the wall anew, this time not letting Shiro's feet touch the ground.

"I'll be giving the orders here, Black Paladin."

"Oh- okay." managed Shiro, his voice weak.

"That's better."

Pleased with the submission he was shown, Kolivan began to lick Shiro's neck, curious about how the human would respond to it. Galra liked it just fine, but the human body was going to be a whole new experience.

Shiro's breath hitched as Kolivan's long tongue ran over his neck, sharp teeth nipping and suckling. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but Kolivan was marking him, taking Shiro and claiming him-

"I am unfamiliar with your biology," Kolivan began after drawing a particularly good gasp from the other, "but I am going to spend our time tonight taking it apart. Taking you apart."

"God, yes!" Shiro couldn't say no to an offer like that. This was not the kind of 'intimacy' he was expecting, but it turned out to be exactly the kind of intimacy he needed as Kolivan tore off Shiro's clothing and threw him down on the bed, vulnerable and exposed.

He felt Kolivan's eyes scanning his body, appraising him with a neutral face that made Shiro shyly close his thighs and cross his arms over his chest to hide his more... private parts. Unfortunately, (or very fortunately), the display of vulnerability not only spurred Kolivan on, but showed him what parts of Shiro would be best to touch.

Settling on the bed in front of him, Kolivan gently rested a hand on Shiro's human wrist, closing his hand around it.

"Is this still alright?"

"Yes."

Permission given once more, Kolivan smirked.

"Good." he praised, watching the heat go right into Shiro's cock, which twitched in response to the compliment.

"You like it when I speak to you in this way." Kolivan ventured, leaning over Shiro, forcing his arms over his head and pinning his wrists there in one hand again. "I think, Black Paladin," the Blade studied his nipples with curiosity, "that you are tired of commanding. You wish to be the commanded. You wish to submit. Is that right?"

"Y-yes." stuttered Shiro, a conformation that was rewarded with a lick up his chest and onto his sensitive nipples. When Shiro reacted with a gasp, Kolivan began to suckle one, bringing his free hand up to play with the other.

"Curious." he mumbled, pulling off of Shiro's nipple for a moment before returning to his work with newfound dedication, taking pleasure in the way Shiro's back arched and he bit down on his bottom lip.

At first the experiment was fine, just a bit of pleasing toying, but after a while, it was nothing more than a taunting source of heat, something that was so good but would never give him the release he was craving.

"K-Kolivan, please!"

"Please what, Black Paladin? I cannot help you if you don't tell me what you need." Kolivan paused his work briefly before returning once again to his merciless assault.

"Touch me!" Shiro whined.

"I'm already touching you." This time, he gave a dark chuckle against Shiro's chest.

"M-my cock, touch my cock, my ass-"

"Ah. I see what the problem is now." Kolivan sat up, leaving Shiro's abused nipples in favor of running his fingers down Shiro's chest. "You want me to go lower."

Slowly, too slowly, his fingers trailed down. "Lower still... a bit lower... hmm.."

Kolivan traced Shiro's abs, watching the paladin shudder beneath him.

"K-Kolivan, please. I-I need it, need to- need to cum, Kolivan-"

"You need it?" he asked. "Need me just a tiny bit lower?"

"Yes- Oh! Oh, fuck yeah, there. Right there, right-!" Shiro bucked his hips as Kolivan's hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in a way Shiro never could've succeeded in jerking off himself. Not with his dominant hand replaced by cold, unforgiving metal, anyway. "Gonna... gonna.... hng..."

Unfortunately for Shiro, Kolivan wasn't quite ready for Shiro to cum yet.

"Oh, my silly paladin." Kolivan licked Shiro's ear. "You can't cum now. I'm not done with you."

"H-humans can c-c-come more than once..." Shiro attempted, barely able to force the words past his lips as he mourned his loss.

"And we'll see how many times you can come another time. For now... if I wanted to fuck your brains out, where would I put my cock?"

Now that was an offer too good for Shiro to pass up. He rolled onto his chest to expose his ass to Kolivan, who took the hint and ran his hands over it, spreading his cheeks.

"How... interesting." Kolivan smirked, and Shiro realized when he looked over his shoulder the other had peeled off all his own clothes, revealing a huge Galran member.

"I'll have to see you stretch that out if you want me to fit."

He pressed a bottle of lube into Shiro's hands, apparently having planned this better than he had thought.

"Wh-what?"

"Finger yourself, Black Paladin. Give me a little show."

Shiro dipped his human fingers in the cold lube, then pressed one into his entrance, working it around a bit until he could squeeze in a second, then a third, and finally could start to pleasure himself instead of just fingering.

His ass rose in the air as he rocked back on his fingers, trying to get them deep enough to find his prostate but ultimately failing entirely. The angle was too awkward, too hopelessly awkward to allow for that kind of release.

"K-Kolivan, please. Need you. Not this, you." attempted Shiro, hoping his pleading would do him as much good as it had in the past.

"Who am I to refuse such a temping offer?" Kolivan took the bottle of lube Shiro hadn't realized he'd been clinging to with his free hand, coating his cock generously in the substance and grabbing Shiro's wrist, pulling his hand out and leaving him empty.

Then he lined up, pushing the head against Shiro's entrance. He sat like that for a moment and watched Shiro try to buck his hips back.

"No." he said sternly, nipping at the back of Shiro's throat and grabbing his hips roughly in tight, clawed Galran hands. "You aren't going to do a damn thing but take what I can give you, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes.. Yes, okay, just fuck me! Please!" begged Shiro, forgetting all his qualms about dignity and being the strong Black Paladin when Kolivan's huge, throbbing cock was on the line.

And Kolivan snapped his hips, forcing his way in. His pace was unrelenting, slamming into Shiro, who clawed at the bedsheets in a hopeless attempt to find something to cling to, some sort of lifeline.

There was none. Everything was perfect- the stretch, the speed, the size- until Kolivan nailed his prostate.

A scream clawed its way out from Shiro's throat and Kolivan stopped, curious about what happened.

"What was that?" he asked, hips still holding Shiro there, impaled on his cock and unable to move away.

"G-good spot in humans. Feels- feels so good when you- when you... hit there, don't stop. Don't stop, please."

He whined and tried to push his hips back.

Then, Kolivan took up his pace once more and began absolutely drilling into Shiro, hitting his prostate dead on time and time again until the paladin was nothing but overwhelmed screams, coming apart in his hands and going limp in the bed.

"Close! Close!" he screamed before releasing, but Kolivan fucked him right through the orgasm, even milking it with his cock. It was prolonged even further when Kolivan's hot seed filled Shiro up, irresistibly good.

His vision whited out temporarily from pleasure, and the rest was a blur.

He was vaguely aware of a cloth, damp with warm water, rubbing against Shiro's sensitive hole as cum leaked out of it, drawing a pathetic whimper from his lips before it moved down to clean up his thighs. He was also aware of someone removing his bedsheets, laying Shiro carefully down in a nest of pillows and blankets in place of the spoiled sheets.

He knew that someone had tilted his chin up and slowly poured water into his mouth, of Kolivan's voice offering praise and his strong hands that had previously held Shiro by the hips to keep him prisoner to his pleasure combing through his hand before, but most of all he knew that this was a safe situation.

This was somewhere where he could close his eyes and drift off to sleep as he basked in the afterglow, and so bask Shiro did, eventually falling unconscious to the pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3 (I'm creative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah it's literally 2:51 AM that I'm posting this so... username lines up.

Takashi wasn't quite sure what conversation had gotten him into this position, but it wasn't like he was going to complain. Whatever had landed him tied up, wrists bound together in front of him to a pole, knees pressed against the ground and ass in the air, was an absolute fucking blessing.

He had been here all day.

If he really needed to, Shiro knew he could burn straight through the ropes and set himself free, so the bondage didn't do much but contribute to his feelings of absolute helplessness.

He was dripping wet, being used as a fuck toy all day by the Blades. Every now and then, someone would come up behind him, ask permission that was eagerly granted, and he'd be stretched and used, then left to wait for his next release.

Though Shiro hadn't kept track of how many times he'd come, he knew the growing pile of sticky wet liquid underneath him was going to end up being a problem eventually. But those sorts of thoughts could wait until Shiro wasn't in such an intimate position, really. In fact, the only thing Shiro really had to think about now was the disheartening lack of Blades touching him.

As if his very thoughts had been read, a familiar hand placed itself on Shiro's back, rubbing gently and soothingly just to watch the paladin sigh in contentment.

"You are very sore." Ulaz's voice came in his ear. "Pity. I was hoping you would not be too... used... for me."

Shiro realized with incredible disappointment what had happened. Ulaz had come to set him free and declare the fun over.

On one hand, the day had been long. Shiro's body was hot, sweaty and overly sensitive from all the touching, fucking, using- all the delicious pleasure he'd been handed by the Blades, all of whom were more than ready to put their cocks in Shiro's dripping wet, loose hole.

Even so...

"Still got one more round in me." Insisted the paladin, frowning when Ulaz gave a hum of disbelief in return.

"I do!" he wiggled his hips, hoping somehow the pathetic attempt at seduction would get him what he very obviously wanted.

"Are you sure?" Ulaz asked, breath hot against Shiro's neck, earning him an eager nod.

"Yes! I'm absolutely sure I want your cock up my ass!"

Maybe it would be nearly impossible for Shiro to recover his dignity after saying something like that, but tied up the way he was, dripping Galran cum... Shiro didn't really have any dignity left to protect, did he?

Whatever the case, Ulaz seemed pleased enough. Despite how open Shiro's hole already was, the Blade still took it upon himself to insert two fingers in, making sure everything was good and properly stretched. As sure as he was that Shiro could take it, the goal here wasn't to leave Shiro permanently injured.

Just a little... disheveled.

"You're going to be limping tomorrow." Ulaz told Shiro as he lined himself up and pushed his way in, drawing a moan from the paladin's lips. "I'd love to see you trying to act like the big, strong leader of Voltron while walking like you still have your pretty little ass filled with our cocks. I wonder how well you'll manage that, hmm?"

Thankfully, he didn't seem to be looking for an answer- just for Shiro to continue making those pretty noises as Ulaz continued to fuck him to completion one last time.


End file.
